A night at the Expo
by Wakko's minion
Summary: The leverage team find themselves in the middle of an AVN expo, but there plan gets a little detour by the arrival of a certain Hitter.M rated M/M slash, don't like don't read
1. A nice encounter

This story is my special gift to a wonderful person and an even more amazing writter Miss Sunnyqueen, If you haven't read anything from her than there's something seriously wrong with you cuz she's amazing.

As always I don't own the rights to these characters (Even if i SO want too) and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>At Leverage HQ<p>

"This man is Mathew Dominick, he is the owner of a well know Adult entertainment company called "All domination" made famous by his father before him" Nate explains there latest job given to them by a client. "Since his father's passing Dominick has completely turned the company into an all-out scam, picking up aspiring models and actors in couples to later exploit them against their will in his latest cinematic film, the disposing them in the middle of the Mojave desert with a disposable amount Ketamine for the cops to find".

Most of the leverage team silently laugh as Nate continues on describing the target, Parker raises her hand "Yes parker what is it?" The older asks.

"Yeah, what makes these movies "Adult" exactly? She asks but nobody dares to answer her with a straight face.

"Moving on, the accusations say that Dominick uses the adult expos as his way to hand picking his victims personally, thus leaving his company exposed". "Now by taking advantage of tomorrows Expo at the Hard rock hotel in Nevada our job is to find and retrieve every single copy of these films and destroy them, Next we need to find a way to get him to admit publicly to these crimes, Parker you and Eliot will smash and grab your way in to "All Dominations HQ" collect the films and leave while Hardison here works his magic with security, think you can manage that?

"Hey I can try; but this company not only has the finest chicks on the planet, it also has a state of the art security system that's going to take me weeks to crack" He says while hacking the company's mainframe.

"Great, you have until tomorrow to do it, Sophie I'm going to need you to" "NO!" She exclaimed…. Why? What's the problem? Nate asks while staring intently at her.

*sigh* "I'm well known to the Dominick family unfortunately, some time ago I served as a muses for one of the companies most notorious adult pictures" She says as her team looks at her with wide eyes and shocked expression.

"What? It's true!".

*Nate clears his throat* "Well then Eliot you're gonna have to be our grafter instead" Nate explains barely explains as he is still star struck by Sophie's confession.

"You gotta be kidding, right? Besides how do we know that the guy would even talk to me? Eliot firmly asks. Not that he cares because he knows he enjoys both men and women but it's the little experience he has with men that makes him worry.

"According to his personal file he's currently searching for guys and girls to star in his next movie, so you have no excuse but to go and looks pretty" Hardison says with a grin as he knows that Eliot is not going to live this down.

"Why don't you try to say that again in my face? Eliot charges towards Hardison but gets stopped by Nate" "That's enough out of both of you, *Nate point's to the laptop* Hardison you have work to do, Eliot you're gonna need a partner that's attractive so he can go after the two of you, got it?" He asks receiving confirmation by Eliot.

"Fine, I know just the skirt" He picks up his jacket and leaves.

"Alright, let's go steal ourselves an Expo".

* * *

><p>Hard rock hotel and casino, Las Vegas Nevada<p>

"Explain to me again why anybody else couldn't play the bait?" Eliot snarled as he continued to get dressed for the AVN Adult entertainment expo.

"Because Sophie is very recognizable by our mark, we have Parker infiltrating Dominick's vault and Hardison is keeping the security guards surveillance off her trail" Nate explained through the ear bud. "So that leaves you to sell the fiddle con".

Eliot checks himself in the mirror; dressed in a tailored Black Dior Homme suit with a button down white shirt and silk black tie, his hair neatly slick back into a pony tail, he knows that he looks good and can easily pull of the job; all he needed now was his date. "Damn it she's late".

Exiting his hotel room he enters the nearest elevator pressing downward towards his destination, pulling up his phone he furiously re-dials has last call… No answer. "Sophie I'm gonna have to go solo on this one so I need you to walk me through it, Hardison tell me what I need to know to lure this guy in".

"Man this guy is into some deep kinky stuff, I mean I may need to clear my whole history and uninstall my browser after this is done cuz this shit is nasty".

"HARDISON!" Eliot shouts.

"Alright chill, looks like with guys he's into the whole country bumpkins with long hair, so all you need to do is act like you normally do and you'll be fine" Hardison cheerfully explains.

The elevator door opens with a ding at the lobby as Eliot makes his way to the even held in the show room. "Yeah very funny Hardison, let's see where that funny man goes after I'm done kicking your ass when this is over" he angrily says while walking blindly through a crowd of people.

"Eliot focus, your name is Ryan West and you're a model/actor from Oklahoma looking to find his big break in sin city" Sophie explains carefully through her ear bud.

"Ryan, actor, Oklahoma, got it" He stops at the entrance of the expo in awe as the room is filled head to toe with some of the world's most attractive people mingling amongst themselves "Oh! I'm definitely gonna have fun here".

Minutes later

"Eliot I've sent someone to be your partner him by the front door of the expo" "Parker how are we doing with that vault? Nate asks through the ear bud as his plan is underway.

"It's a classic 17 century Woodcliff vault with beautiful double star locking combination" She hugs the enormous container and smells it "Oh yay! It smells like money".

"Parker, how long before you get it open?" Nate asks.

"What this? I already did, I was just hugging it good bye" Parker says as she zips up her bag full of Dominick's films and money.

"Ok, now head back safely" "Eliot did you find him?" Nate asks as all is going according to plan.

"I'm still looking" Eliot decides to get some distance from the crowd so he can locates his partner easily in a time like this in he wished his date would have showed up so he wouldn't have to get so uncomfortable accepting a guy Nate picked.

"Eliot Spencer" a familiar voice suddenly speaks up from behind him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? "Eliot looks at the handsome man that he swears he has seen before but can't really figure out from where.

"You don't remember me? I guess I'd hit you harder than I thought" the mysterious man says with a cocky tone.

After putting this man's face with his cocky voice Eliot immediately remembered how this guy was "Quinn?!" the smirk from the other man confirmed he was right "I almost didn't recognize you without my fist in your face" Eliot looks at him noticing something new "Nice hair".

"Funny, nice to see that your sense of humor didn't go away after I broke your rib the last time we met".

Eliot laughs and starts to get annoyed "What are you doing here Quinn?

"Me! I'm your date for the evening" Quinn says while hooking is arm with Eliot's.

"My what!" Eliot angrily said to both Quinn and his team. "Hang on I gotta make a call" Quinn excuses himself walking off to the elevators with Eliot curiously following behind, stepping in to one the machine the doors close behind him causing Eliot to take the second elevator.

"Eliot just go with it, Quinn showed up and offered to help with the job since your date couldn't make it ,but stay vigilant Dominick's tracker must have fallen off so we have no idea where he is" Nate says but he gets no answer "Eliot?...ELIOT!, Hardison get me a visual on the show room".

"I'm already on it… wait what's this?" Hardison asks as a suspicious video stream appears on his screen. "Play the video".

The stream video show Mathew Dominick openly drugging drinks backstage of his film set, with descriptive sound of him confessing that he will make millions by never having to waste money contracting actors to Starr in his movies. At the end of the video a voice comes up.

"Hello leverage team it's Quinn, What I have shown you is all the proof that you need to take Dominick down and out of his business for good but I want something from you in return, I want Eliot Spencer to do what I say for the remaining of this evening, you'll get a call any minute now so I'll need you answer".

"What are you going to do? We need this evidence to get this guy but putting Eliot at risk is not such a good idea" Sophie says worried about Eliot.

Nate's phone rings displaying Quinn's number, he cautiously answers:

**Nate**: Yeah?.

**Quinn**: I need your answer now.

**Nate**: How can I trust that you'll keep your end of the deal?

**Quinn**: You don't, but either way I'll get what I want.

Nate takes a few seconds to think of what to do, but the answer is clear.

**Nate**: Alright, we have a deal.

Quinn smirks as the elevator comes to a stop.

**Quinn**: Excellent, I'll meet you tomorrow morning with the information.

He steps out and strolls along the hallway as Eliot's elevator arrives.

"Hardison?" "I can't retrieve the video since it was streamed; it has no data for me to follow, any way the communication is back up" He answers back to Nate.

*sigh* "Eliot change of plan, you are to do everything Quinn asks for just a couple of hours"…. "Eliot?" Nate tries to contact Eliot but gets surprise by what he hears.

* * *

><p>"Good," Eliot says, and kisses him. He shouldn't continue but he can't resist, He breaks off to ask, "Are you sure Dominick is a no show?".<p>

"No, he's busy with a little present I sent him." Quinn's hands twist in Eliot's shirt.

Eliot laughs. "Okay." They move against the wall of Eliot's room suddenly stopping at a spot near the foot of the bed while Quinn's hands move up and down Eliot's back and to his ass, pulling them closer. He has good hands. Eliot thought as a question spiked up, "Y-You don't have a gun do you?"

Quinn smirks and whispers close to his ear. "I always keep one hidden, would you like to know where it is?"

"I'll find it." He bites the curve of Quinn's neck slowly taking in the soft from the other man.

Somewhere in between those, Quinn has moved one hand to get at Eliot's fly and work his fingers in. He wraps his hand around Eliot's dick softly pressing his finger along the sides.

Eliot holds onto Quinn's hip with one hand and opens his pants with the other. Quinn gasps as Eliot goes for a rougher kiss. He leaves teeth-marks on Quinn's lips and jaw.

Quinn is lost in pure pleasure, his pupils grown dark as every touch from Eliot pulled a groan out of him. Quinn blinks and focuses his eyes on Eliot and asks "Did you find it yet?"

Eliot laughs" I haven't because I thought I lost you there for a second."

"Asshole".

"Oh, I'm getting there don't worry."

Quinn says, "You better." He wraps one leg over Eliot's and grinds them closer together. His tongue dips into Eliot's mouth and curls up. His hand finds its way into Eliot's hair and tugs at the ponytail releasing it from its band.

The room gets filled with the sounds of moaning and groaning. Eliot just hangs on tighter as both of them are close to the edge. Eliot pushed his knee up against Quinn's groin slowly making him hard as he tugs Quinn's shirt.

"What a gentleman, but there's no need to go soft on me" With that Quinn quickly discards his shirt and pulls at Eliot's shirt sending every button flying by the force.

"You little" Eliot suddenly fumes with rage and pushes Quinn towards the bed.

"Aww did I make poor little sparky mad? Quinn grins as the looks in Eliot's eyes show both hate and lust while takes off his now ruined shirt and continues to take of his pants and shoes.

Eliot smirks and disassembles Quinn's gun that he found in the band of his underwear, instantly Quinn's confidence was replaced with fear as he realizes that his trump card is taken away.

They both embrace roughly once again. Locking lips fighting for dominance, easily discarding the remainder of Quinn's clothing; their heated bodies finally touch, groaning in pleasure as their cocks make contact against each other.

"Where's that big mouth of yours now?" Eliot taunts as he re-attaches his lip to Quinn's.

Quinn smirks slightly as he turns the tables and drops Eliot on his back against the bed, quickly startling his legs "You're about to find out" He then furiously grips Eliot's fully hard member and starts licking along his shaft un till he reaches the head leaving Eliot a groining mess as he fights not to cum.

_"Fuck he's good"_ Was all Eliot could think over and over as Quinn now slowly worked his mouth up and down. Right before Quinn could take him deeper Eliot sits up a bit pulling him from the hair into a deep kiss then wraps an arm around his lower back rolling so Quinn is now lying down circling his legs around Eliot.

Breaking the kiss Eliot stares deeply into Quinn's eyes, fighting whether to keep going or…

"Are you going to just stay there staring at me or are you going to fuck me already?"

That did it.

In an instant Eliot spat on his hand quickly lubricating his shaft and as he squeezed down tightly on the base of Quinn's cock, slowly torturing him as he slowly lines up to his entrance and thrusts in .Quinn shuddered and moaned as pleasure shot through his body sharp and intense, but he wanted more.

Adjusted fully to every inch, he finally has what he wanted but he knows that Eliot is holding back the force that he craves. Between every rhythmic thrust he slowly gathers up enough knowledge to know what he has to do.

He managed to move his hands along Eliot's chest slowly moving down to his left abdomen. Suddenly, he pressures the very same spot where he once broke his rib "FUCK" instantly shooting a mix of pain and pleasure through Eliot's body making him thrust even harder and deeper.

All he could do is grip the cover a moaning mess as now Eliot is pistoning in and out of him, increasing the heat, friction and speed bringing the both close to their release.

Quinn cried out as hot cum splash against his stomach causing him to clamp the muscles of his entrance around Eliot's dick stimulating him to finally release deep inside collapsing down panting next to the world's bossiest bottom as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn woke up early, Getting dressed as quickly as he could without passing out from the incredible pain on his lower body he's feeling. He opens the door and smiles, taking one last look at the sleeping figure still lying in a slightly disfigured bed wishing he could stay, but he knows deep inside that it's impossible.<p>

Has he makes his way to the Leverage HQ. He opens the door and is met with a room filled with the shocked looks in the eyes of Eliot's team mates. Quinn smirks "Don't worry he's fine and if it makes you guys feel better I receiver the harder end of the deal".

He takes a disk out of his shirt pocket "I always keeping his end of the deal and by the looks on your faces I'm guessing that you've all heard our little playtime, did you manage to record it?"

"Play time? It sounded like the both of you were killing an army of guys for about 4 hours, and yeah my mind and hard drive will forever be scarred thanks to the two of you cuz ya'll were nasty" Hardison responds as he runs the disk on his computer.

"I'm glad you liked my work" Quinn laughs. Suddenly Hardison's computer show the full video with all the evidence they need plus the location in where Dominick is currently in. "The Mojave desert, a nice touch, We'll keep in touch Mr. Quinn" Nate says as he shakes Quinn's hand.

"Thank you but I have other matters at the moment in Near Ukraine but it's been fun" He walks to the door and stops "Oh and Hardison, I'm gonna be needing that recording". Stepping out of the building he sees Eliot's friend and Fellow hitter Shelly walking by with the woman that was supposed to be Eliot's date last night. Quinn laughs as Shelly mouths out the words "_You owe me"_ as he passes him.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel<p>

In a room now filled by the light of the morning sun, Eliot slowly starts to wake up from his deep sleep, sitting up slightly as he rubs his eyes to make them adjust to the lit-up room. He starts scanning the room remembering every piece of what took place the night before but something was missing… "Quinn?".


	2. A painful find

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but life happened... you know how it is.

Special thanks to both **Sunnyqueen** and **Cuzosu** for helping me make this story as awesome as it is while busting my ass for not posting for a while.

If you like this story make sure to check out there stories as well cuz you seriously won't regret it.

* * *

><p>A month later.<p>

"Quinn?"

That morning keep replaying in his head over and over again; everything kept reminding him of that night, his hair, his eyes, his lips that grew softer every time he went down on his…

"Eliot? You there?" a booming voice comes from his ear piece jolts him back to reality.

"Damn it Hardison! I was in the middle of something." He quickly re-focuses on his current job as lookout, while the half of the team is running an easy con. "Yeah, I'm here, now aren't you two done yet. It's freezing out here." Eliot growled back as his breath could be seen in the night air.

He was standing outside the Oregon museum of Science and Industry overlooking the Willamette River near the downtown area of Portland. Not accustomed to its frigid weather yet from their endless chain of location jumping, the cold is not an easy thing to get used to if your last location was ten hours ago in Death Valley, California.

"Parker is just about finished replacing the corrupter data in the turbine hall, just chillax man it ain't that cold." Hardison explains while kicking back on his chair in Lucille.

"Easy for you to say, you're in the van with the heater on, I don't even get why you guys needed me to stand guard there's nobody even out here and….."Eliot gets interrupted by his phone. He answers it immediately after noticing the familiar number.

"Did you find him?" Eliot asks desperately as his pulse begins to quicken.

"Whoa! Eliot, how's about a hello first." The man on the phone jokingly suggested.

"Never mind that Shelley, have you heard anything or not?" Eliot's tone starts to grow.

** It all remains silent for a moment…**

"I'm sorry Eliot, but no one has seen him since his job in Ukraine."

Eliot lets out a defeated sigh. "Thanks Shelley" They exchange goodbye's and hang up.

This was the tenth time this week that there has been no sign of Quinn. It's not like keeping track on a hitter is the easiest job in the world, but between hitters this sort of information can be found in a matter of days. Any information that comes after that is either the hitter quit or …they're dead.

"I really hope he's ok."

"You miss him, huh?" a gentle voice suddenly speaks.

"Parker, y-you got the data out?" he says as they quick make their way towards the van.

"Yes and don't change the subject." She says as she stops in front of him and puts her hand on his forearm. "Eliot we're worried about you, you barely get any sleep, you don't insult Hardison like you use to and you don't have that smile you always get when you're cooking."

"I'm fine parker" he says avoiding her stare. Hardison suddenly pop's his head out the window of the driver's seat

"You're fine my ass, Man you know where he was headed, why don't you just go there? And see him already" "It's not that easy Hardison, I don't even know if he's alive." "All the more reason to go and see for yourself" He and parker exchange glances and nod.

"Look Nate and Sophie are off doing another jobs in Sweden and things around here are going slow, so here" He takes out a round trip ticket to Ukraine with a fake passport and I.D. "We might not be of help since the ear buds won't work in long distances but we want you to know that we have your back."

"Please say yes" Parker says almost childlike. Eliot just stares indecisively at the offering then back at Hardison.

"Don't give me that look, you know you want to go, so get you butt inside Lucille and let's go, Parker already packed some stuff for ya."

After a few minutes Eliot accepts.

"All right let's go!" Parker pulls Eliot inside the van and with a screech of the tired they headed to the nearest airport.

There was no time to turn back, in a flash all the flight process was done in record time and Eliot found himself already aboard the plane with only a few minutes till take off.

Once again Eliot went back to thinking about that one night, every touch, every feeling replaying in his mind. His thoughts get interrupted once again by a text message on his phone.

**Hardison**: "Just to make your trip a little better, I left a recording on your phone, enjoy. ;)"

Eliot curiously looks through his phone and finds a new recording added to his music file, he presses play.

"You don't have a gun do you?"

"I always keep one hidden, would you like to know where it is."

"I'll find it."

Grunts and moans play in the background.

"DAMN IT HARDISON!"

* * *

><p>15 hours later… Kiev, Ukraine<p>

Once Eliot stepped out of the airport he groaned and stretched as the many hours in a confined space weighed heavy on his body. Turning on his phone, he notices that he's got another message, the number is unlisted. It only reads a location and the name of an abandoned base; everything looks meaning less except the last part of the message that just reads…Quinn.

Forced to rent a car by the lack of support that the local cab drives showed, all either too lazy to make such a long trip, while other too scared to make it. Being that the base is a long way to go it took him a few hours to even make it through the dangerous twist and turns of the Ukrainian road. All surrounded by a thick forest and steep hills, secluding the area from all as he draws closer to the location, he notices that the sun is starting to set and it's getting dark very fast, clear disadvantages for those unfamiliar with the area should something happen.

As he arrives at the location he steps out of the vehicle, the air is thick and limited, most likely by the height and the smothering forest. Focusing on a broken down structure Eliot makes his way towards the faint light that seems to be coming from inside. Entering the building, all that can be see is small lanterns lighting up what looks to be an abandoned locker room. Only a few broken benches, busted lockers and a metallic door, everything is quiet. An eerie wind and rustling of the trees can be heard in the background. Eliot slowly approaches the door, he stops suddenly as a foot step is heard by his trained hears. Before he had a change to turn he's jumped by two masked men, they were strong enough to force him down to his knees.

A third man approaches and says "Glad you could join us, your little friend has been crying out for you for weeks and we just had to meet you" The Russian man grins takes out a burlap sack, he eventually puts it on a struggling Eliot and after a few hard hitting punches across the face knocks him out.

* * *

><p>Grunting awake Eliot's eyes slowly adjust to a faintly lighter room. The sound of water drops hitting tie floors and the recognizable metallic door give clear indication as to where he is. He's in the other side of the locker room. His wrists tied with rope behind him, wrapped around a metallic pole. The ropes have a burning ointment that seems to grow stronger and painful as his wrist move. He also feels a faint pain on his left eyebrow, it clearly a cut as he can feel a trail of blood cascading over his eye.<p>

As his eyes fully adjust he notices that the wet drops come from an assortment of shower heads, with one in particular having a shackled body hanging by his wrists. The guy is dressed in only worn out pants that seem like rags. Upon further inspection the guy seems to have been beaten pretty badly, bruises marked on his back and a few cuts on his arms. His face is facing the wall so he can't see who it is but he appears to be breathing. In an instant the man moves and has his golden hair shines in the poor light Eliot feels like his seen it before. _No… it can't be._

"Quinn?"

**No answer**.

"QUINN!"Eliot shouts out of desperation.

…..

"E..liot?"

Before a heartwarming reunion can begin the door suddenly opens and three goons make their approach to the hanging man.

"Damn it, let him go!" He growled. "if you hurt him, I'm going to…" The sound of flesh being stuck by fists stopped Eliot's rant. He forced himself to get loose but was met with the same fate as Quinn when a blow was delivered to his side. His anger building up fast as the sight of a barely conscious Quinn hanging from shackles was now present in front of him. Panicking as his eyes were almost lifeless.

"Eliot, stop." Blood splattered out in a stream as he painfully coughed out the words. Eliot was still fussing across the room, so he tried again. "Be quiet, Sparky." A faint smile brings Eliot back to his senses; he knows that fighting would only make it worse.

Seeing the wounded body of the fellow hitter proves it. His ribs were killing him; every breath felt was like a stab. His vision blurred by blood. Yet his thoughts only went back to one thing, they had his Quinn. As he tried to block out the pained noises the other man was making, he counted how many people were in the room, how many people were going to pay.

His thoughts were immediately pushed aside as rage build up again seeing a hand grab Quinn by his hair and yank his head up. "This one's still breathing" a thick Russian accent said, while tracing Quinn's face with a knife.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Eliot screams as he struggles in his restrains to brake free only to receive another punch in the ribs.

The man stops and looks at Eliot's direction "Such compassion, even for the very same man that brought you here."

* * *

><p>AN I hope you liked it, it was very painful for me to write and damaging those beautiful guys , but hey, it had to be done.

If my brain let's me, the final chapter might be posted very shortly.


	3. A loving embrace

Here's chapter 3, I hope you guys are having as much fun reading as I am writing. There's little more to go but I appreciate everyone that has been with me through this.

Enjoy XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned base, Shower room area...<strong>

"What are you talking about?"Eliot growled his words to the lead Russian.

"What are you talking 'bout?" The leader answers back, mocking Eliot's southern accent. "I'm talking about your little friend here, the man… no he's too pretty to be called a man." He softly rubs his knuckles against Quinn's face and continues. "The boy has been desperately crying over you since he got here, saying things like Oh Eliot I'm sorry or Eliot will find me, couldn't just let the man suffer without seeing his hero one last time, now would we?" The group of men chuckle at the word _hero_ as the bulkier one continues.

"So we decided to meet you, getting the boy to talk was simple; all we had to do was…." Quinn let out a scream as the man reached down and grabbed his genitals, twisting them and letting go with a low laugh. "Threaten is manhood and say that you wouldn't want him anymore without it, he sang like a canary."

The crazed looking man continues. "Telling us who you are, where to find you, even his little plan to getting your other friends to give you a ticket over here, he thought it would be sweet to spend a night with you in the _Crimea_ castle ruins after his job was over."

Eliot was about to burst in a fit of anger but his mouth was gaged with rope by the crazed Russian. "Shhh, easy now Buddy, or I'll be forced to show you what your friend over there suffered for days."

"That sounds like a _hoot partner_….show him." The leader once again mocking the Texan accent says.

Quinn forced to look with down casted eyes the sight of the knives against the tender flesh of Eliot's shoulder. Trying not to see the look of enjoyment the crazed man had on his face as he enjoyed Eliot's pain. But to Eliot the hours of torture hadn't mattered; it was him taking the pain, not Quinn.

"That's enough, it's gotten late and we _buckaroos_ have to call it a night." With that the three men exited the shower room, locking it with a slam followed my sounds of chains being passed through metal.

Coughing, Eliot hunched over, his kneeling form trying to huddle in on himself as the burning of his wrist and fresh cuts are beginning to have great affects. His body is too weak from the loss of blood. His sight going into a deep haze as his body slowly shuts down.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Leverage HQ…<strong>

"What do you mean Eliot hasn't moved in over 14 hours" Nate asks worried about the hitter.

"Look Nate it's probably no big deal, Eliot's phone signal must be jammed or something, you know how useless Eliot's outdated phone is." Hardison once again refreshes the signal locator on the HQ's satellite uplink. "You see his phone's last known location is 200 miles east of the Kiev airport, probably the trees are interfering with Eliot's antique."

Nate sighs heavily as he slumps into his chair. There's a reason why he's so ruffled up by this, everyone knows that hitters are constantly moving and that's because if not the hunter becomes the hunted. Knowing Eliot's criminal past, the man has a huge target on his back in both criminal matters and justice matters.

"Nate I'm sure there's a good reason for Eliot not contacting us, but remember that he's a big, he can very well take care of himself and even a few others" Sophie says as a mean to calm the mastermind down.

Once again a sigh escapes from Nate's mouth, he slowly scans the room quickly noticing one missing…. A very blond someone.

"Hardison, where's Parker?" He curiously asks.

"Huh." Hardison nervously goes back to face the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere high up in the mountains...<strong>

A crazed yell was heared.

"DON'T WORRY ELIOT!, MAMMA'S COMING!" Parker shouts from the open door of a boosted helicopter she acquired with a little assistance.

"PARKER!, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT!" Shelley yells from the pilot seat as Parker ignores him and continues to let out another yell of enjoyment from the rush of being so high up in the air. He sighs. "How did I ever get in to this mess?, Hang in there Eliot we're coming."

The two slowly approach their destination as a determined; Taser wielding woman had already grown bored of waiting around doing nothing. She sensed trouble the moment Eliot hadn't called to tell her how good sex with Quinn was.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning at the Ukrainian abandoned base...<strong>

As a mean to further their enjoyment the crazed Russian and the bulky Russian had returned early for more of their little games. They locks the door behind them, the crazed man lets out a low fit of giggles as before him are two of the most dangerous hitters in the world, but reduced to pitiful images of themselves. He draws his attention to his previous plaything.

"Wakey wakey, Buddy." He pats Eliot's wounded shoulder instantly jolting him into an awoken state.

Eliot grunts in pain as his almost life less eyes looks upon crazed eyes.

"Tell me Buddy, is that yours, over there?" The crazed man asked, twisting Eliot's head around so that he could see Quinn. Poor Quinn, hanging in chains, blood running from his abdomen, down his pelvis, was watching Eliot with wide and panicked eyes. His lips moved, weakly whispering Eliot's name, repeatedly.

"You see he isn't fun anymore, he doesn't scream as beautifully as he did a few days ago, But don't worry your buddy here is going to go get something special for him, Is that ok? Huh buddy? He makes his way out of the room laughing uncontrollably.

The bulky Russian crouches down and cups Eliot's chin. "I'm going to play with him. When I'm done you'll be next and if you're as big as he is, this is going to get a lot more fun." He chuckles as he goes back to full height.

Until that moment, Eliot had never gone so dark; His blue eyes had never gone so red. The power of his rage had gone up to the brim of his limit. In an instant he was unleashed; his hands broke free of his rope restraints. He sprang to his feet forcefully lunging at the bulky man, holding him to the wall. The force of his anger and strength is too great for his tormentor's neck, strangling the man.

He had to die. He was going to touch what was his.

Eliot uses his newly found strength to yank at Quinn's restraints, breaking them as the two men slump to the floor. He instantly gathers Quinn into his arms, slowly caressing and rocking the man in their never knew how weak the other man was till he noticed the rusted remains of the chains that held him up, once that could have easily been broken by the most minimal of efforts. but that wasn't important now, what was important was the safety of his Quinn.

"Eliot" Is all that the blond hitter repeats. His broken mind desperately asking _"Is this real?"_ Gentle kisses on his forehead quickly answer his question. In the emotion of it all, Quinn's eyes draw fresh tears as his excitement flourishes.

"Quinn, Quinn baby you have to get up" Eliot says forcing back his own tears from finally having is man in his arms.

But the blond hitter's wounds are too great, his weak state can barely muster up the strength to breath let alone walk. Eliot knows it's too much to ask from the other man, he then continues to draw a little more strength to lift the weaker man into a fireman's carry. While making their way out of the room, Eliot cautiously looks around the locker room area for the crazed man. Sensing no one near, he continues.

"Eliot I can't," Quinn whispered. He was choking on the blood in his throat.

"Quinn, I'll get us out of here please, stay with me. Please," Eliot begs as they finally make it out. Gathering the limited air of the mountainous base both hitters take in what they can.

….

….

A twig cracks

"Oh shit" Eliot fearfully releases out of instinct.

"BUDDY!"

* * *

><p>Again! Man i'm really getting a hang of these cliffhangers huh? hahahah<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, let me know how you guys liked or not liked about it in the review section and thanks again for reading XD.


End file.
